Internal Destruction
by aj23701
Summary: The destruction of a kingdom comes from within its rulers and spreads to its people - the Silver Millenium is no exception. Unrequited love destroys everything the senshi are trying to protect.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I own nothing but the story I'm writing.

Rei smiled to herself in the mirror as she applied her favorite red lipstick. Popping her mouth, she nodded in approval, and with a fierce turn, flicked off the bathroom light switch.

All Rei had to do now was put on her thigh high red boots and she was ready to face the night; a night of dancing, sweating, passion, and topped off with sex. Throwing her bag across her shoulder, she walked to her bedroom door, and, after turning to make sure everything appeared to be in place, exited the room, locking the door behind her. Turning, she strutted down the hall to where her party awaited.

Upon arriving at the ball scheduled for the night, she noted two individuals; her best friend and her princess. She walked up to her best friend, keeping a careful eye on the princess. By the time she was close enough to start a conversation with Makoto, she was sure that the party was safe enough for the time being.

A small amount of small talk later, and Makoto pointed up to the ball room's balcony. A slender blond was standing there wearing a baby blue gown. Her hair was the color of gold and had a texture that looked like silk. Rei wanted to know if it felt as soft as it appeared.

The blond made eye contact with her and waved. Rei saw the energetic wave that Makoto gave beside her.

"Do you know her? Who is she? What's her name?"

Makoto smiled at her friend. "Calm down, Rei. She's not going anywhere. She's the only inner senshi you haven't met, Sailor Venus. Her name's Minako. Go talk to her."

Rei knew Makoto was saying something to her, but she didn't hear any of it. Frowning, she looked at her friend. "Mako, I can't talk right now. There's something very important that I must attend to immediately."

Makoto's grin widened. "Don't get caught up, Rei. She's not just any Venusian; she's the heir to the throne."

Rei turned and winked. "I've been doing this longer than she's been alive. Remember my rule, never fear for the Martian."

Makoto laughed at her friend's ridiculousness. She wasn't at all worried about Rei; in fact, she should probably talk to Minako before Rei gets to her. Looking down at the drink in her hand and across the room to the petite bluenette giving her the eye, she decided that Minako would be fine, downed her drink, and crossed the room briskly.

Rei casually walked toward Minako as the blond found a seat. Rei gracefully lowered her head to Minako's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Nice to finally meet you, Princess Minako, heir to the Venusian throne."

Minako smiled as Rei's breath tickled her ear. "Nice to meet you, too..." Turning, Minako's face flushed red. Rei's face was far, far too close; Rei's breath was caressing Minako's lips.

Rei smiled brightly. "I'm Rei of Mars."

Minako jumped back. She had heard about Rei. "YOU'RE Rei? I thought..." Minako trailed off as she couldn't think of anything nice to say.

Rei put a single finger on her lips. "Don't finish that sentence. What you thought about me is of no concern. Let me show you who I truly am. May I have this dance, Princess?"

Looking down at the finger delicately resting on her lips and up to the sparkling eyes of the Martian, Minako couldn't resist. Mutely nodding, she stood and let Rei lead her to the dance floor.

Usagi spotted her friends dancing together and grinned. She was glad they were getting along. Although with the way things were looking, they were getting along too well. She didn't want any of her senshi to get hurt, least of all by one another.

Bouncing her way through the crowd of people dancing, she made her way to Minako and Rei. Minako saw her and released her hold on Rei to wrap her arms around Usagi. Giggling the two separated. Usagi started. "I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." Minako and Rei smiled. Usagi continued, this time in a more serious tone, "Be careful what you do. I won't interfere with your relationships and such, but don't weaken the strength of this team because of a stupid drunk decision. Anything you do tonight will be something you have to live with tomorrow. Understand?"

Rei and Minako nodded sincerely and, satisfied, Usagi walked away. Minako turned and leaned into Rei's embrace, swaying to the beat of the music. "What did she mean by that?"

Rei looked down into the eyes of the woman in her arms. "She thinks that I'm going to make you fall in love with me tonight."

Minako laughed, their dancing halting. "You can't be serious."

Rei blinked at the laughing woman in her arms. "I'm completely serious. You can ask her. I thought you heard about me."

Minako stopped laughing and looked at her Martian companion. "I had. I thought you were a horribly strong, heartless monster. I didn't expect you to be so... sweet."

It was Rei's turn to laugh. Minako thought it was cute. It wasn't at all brute-like. It was like bells sounding a quiet melody in the wind. "I think that's a part of my charm. No one expects me to be as smooth of a talker as I am. The surprise seems to turn on a large number of women."

Minako nodded, she completely understood. She was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. She didn't even like women!

Rei wrapped her arms tight around Minako's waist and pulled her closer than she was before. "Let me show you my dancing skills. They say there's only one thing I do better than dancing."

Minako grinned as Rei spun her around quickly. "What's that?"

Rei leaned in beside Minako's ear again and breathily said, "I can show you better than I can tell you. Do you really want to know?"

Minako wanted to know. She really, really wanted to know. Usagi's words played back in her mind. She couldn't. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

"What makes you say that?"

The words were on Minako's lips, but she hadn't the courage to say them. She dumbly looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise. No lady I have ever been with has hated me afterwards. Nor has she ever felt an ounce of regret."

Minako hardly felt Rei lean her down into a slow dip; her mind was somewhere else entirely. "I can't."

Rei ran her hands along Minako's slim waist. "I know. But you want to, and I want to, so why not?"

Minako frowned and pushed away from Rei. "I'm not comfortable doing something like that. Especially not with a girl."

Rei nodded. "I understand. I don't agree, but I understand. You want me to leave you alone. I shall. Good night-"

"Stop, wait. That's not what I meant. I'm just... not into girls-"

"I'm no girl, Princess. I'm a warrior. A senshi."

Minako grimaced. She was heading in the wrong direction very quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Listen, I don't think it's a good idea for two women to get together, especially not two senshi-"

Rei grinned. She had the Venusian hooked. "You don't want to get with me because we're both senshi and we're both girls?"

Minako nodded her assent.

"I completely understand." Rei grinned and walked away. She had enough confidence that she would be getting laid tonight.

Makoto watched them interact. "Ami, I'm not too sure, but I think Rei may have just gotten Mina's panties wet."

"That's obscene Mako!"

The brunette held her hands up in defense. "Look at her! She just looks like she's ready to-"

"That's quite enough, Makoto."

Makoto looked up at Queen Serenity, the head of the Moon Kingdom. "Yes, ma'am."

Rei topped off her drink before she headed toward the princess.

Usagi looked at her friend. "You're not dancing with Minako anymore?"

Rei shrugged. "She said she's not into girls."

Usagi grinned. She knew what that meant: Minako wanted Rei and Rei knew it. "Have fun, Rei, but don't let her down too hard. She's never been in love before."

"What are you talking about, Princess?"

"You know first loves are hard, Rei. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be for her."

Rei grinned. "Usagi, I'm not going to make her fall in love with me. I promise."

"Don't make me that kind of promise! I won't stand in your way! Just... don't hurt her if she does fall for you. That's all. She's one of my best friends."

"I know Usa."

Minako looked to her right and saw Rei's dark hair from halfway across the ball room. She quickly cast her eyes down to the drink in her hands. She couldn't let Rei catch her staring.

Her eyes drifted across the room, eyeing the outfits of the other party goers. She heard the chair next to hers slide out and looked over to see green eyes laughing at her.

Makoto spoke first. "You've been here for how long and haven't said a word to me? I'm hurt, Minako."

Grinning back at the Jovian, Minako feigned disinterest. "Oh, I don't know, maybe a day or two."

"A day or two?!" Makoto's mouth sat agape. "Are you fucking serious?"

Minako laughed. "No, of course not. And stop swearing; you're in public."

Rei looked over to the laughing blond with her friend and smiled. Minako was cute. Turning back to Ami, she dragged the smaller to girl the dance floor.

Minako and Makoto watched as Rei and Ami twirled on the dance floor. Minako's heart fluttered when Rei gave her a wink.

Rei released Ami, thanked her for the dance, and offered to get her something to drink. Ami accepted and headed over to Minako and Makoto. Rei headed off in the direction of the bar.

Smiling when she felt Minako's eyes on her, she ordered the drinks and signaled for Makoto to come to the bar. She told Makoto to take the drinks to the girls and grinned.

Makoto shook her head, grinning nonetheless. Rei was playing hard to get.

Minako watched in confusion as Makoto brought two drinks over to her table and sat down while Rei remained at the bar. Rei sipped slowly on her cosmo, alternately teasing a cherry between her red lips, never quite bursting it.

A man walked up and sat down next to Rei, striking conversation up with her easily. He didn't talk long, for which Minako was grateful, but the next person to sit next to Rei - a woman - stayed and talked longer. She even kissed Rei; although it was only on the cheek, it still made Minako a bit jealous. Frowning to herself, she decided, she would be the next person to talk to the Martian.

She marched up to the raven and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her off the bar stool before anyone else could strike up conversation. At least, she would have, had she not been stopped by Queen Serenity. After an extended hello, she barely managed to see Rei sneaking out the back door.

As fast as she could move without being noticed, Minako sped across the room. Not checking to make sure the coast was clear, she left the ball.

She closed the door after herself and looked at her surroundings. As she glanced to the left, she saw Rei had a girl pinned against the wall, crying out her name.

Minako frowned. Why was she even out here? Why did she follow Rei? Sure, they needed to talk, but that could wait, right? Until after Rei stopped...

She looked into Rei's deep purple eyes that shined with intoxication, mischief, and lust. Rei was fucking another woman, and looking into her eyes... That was not okay.

Rei moved faster inside her lover. "Why did you follow me out here? Is there something you need?"

The girl against the wall cried out. Rei shushed her. "I'm trying to have a conversation, so try to be quiet." Looking back at the blond, she waited for an answer.

Minako didn't have one to give her. "I- I was- I was just leaving the party. I was on the way to my room."

"You're room isn't this way. You live upstairs; there are no stairs in this wing."

Minako frowned. "It's been too long. I've gotten all turned around-"

"Stop lying. You're jealous." Rei grinned and doubled her efforts in the writhing girl against the wall. "Am I wrong?"

The frown on Minako's face deepened. "Of course you are!" Huffing, She turned to go back to the ball when a strong hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks and pulled her backwards. Loosing her balance, she fell hard against Rei's strong, but soft chest.

"You don't have to lie to me, Mi-chan." Rei turned Minako's face up toward her and touched her lips lightly in a chaste kiss. "I can see the desire in your eyes. You lust for me."

Minako blinked. That was far from her first kiss, but even if Minako hadn't lost her balance earlier, she surely wouldn't have it now. While they had only touched for mere seconds, it was the best moment Minako had ever experienced in her 200 years of living.

Finding her feet beneath her, Minako stepped away from Rei. "As I said before, I don't think we should do thi-"

Rei grabbed Minako by the waist and pulled her roughly against her body. Ferociously, she kissed the blond on the lips, shocking her with her tenacity. "And as I said before, you want it, and I want it, so let's do it."

Minako refused to moan as Rei sucked on her neck. "I do not want it."

"Then make me stop."

Minako frowned. She didn't want to have to stop Rei. But she had to do it. It really was for the best. The blond wasn't sure why she had to try so hard to convince herself.

"Make me stop, Mi-chan."

Minako blushed. "Who said you could call me that?"

Rei looked up from where she was sucking on Minako's nipple. "I can't?"

When had Rei gotten her dress open? "No, you can't."

Rei laughed, the sound echoing in Minako's mind like a love song. "You don't know how to give in to what you want, do you? Just relax and let me make you feel amazing."

Minako closed her eyes and let Rei explore her body. Just before Rei's fingers made it to her privates, she grabbed her hand. "Not here. I'm not some cheap toy you can play with anywhere you feel like it."

Rei grinned. She liked Minako's style. "Your room or mine?"

Minako pulled Rei up to her full height by the back of the taller woman's neck. "Both."

Rei let out a full laugh. "Which first?"

Minako closed her eyes and thought about it while Rei let her lips roam. "Yours first."

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Rei teleported them to her bed.

* * *

Minako moaned as Rei explored her body with her hands and lips. Minako's clothes had somehow disappeared; when and how didn't matter. She was having the best night of her life.

The blond arched her back as waves of pleasure rolled through her body again and again. Rei increased the speed of her tongue and, swearing, Minako came again. Still unsatisfied, Rei licked her way up to her lover's navel, stopped to dip her tongue in it, and resumed her previous position.

Minako screamed Rei's name as she fell into ecstasy a third time.

Panting, she pulled the Martian away from her crotch and kissed her. Minako released a moan into Rei's mouth as her fingers took over the job her tongue was just doing. Breaking the kiss for air, Rei smirked and looked into the blue eyes beneath her.

"So? Still don't like girls?"

Minako's smart reply was cut off by another orgasm; her eyes rolled back into her head as her body shook the mattress below her. Panting, she looked at Rei. "Nope."

Rei grinned. "That's fine. That's perfectly fine." Her response fell on deaf ears. Minako had already slipped into the world of dreams.

Smiling sweetly, Rei covered the Venusian and fell asleep beside her, still fully clothed.

* * *

"Good morning, Mi-chan."

Blushing, Minako accepted Rei's kiss. Pulling back first, she asked, "Where were you this morning? I woke up alone."

Rei lightly kissed the pout on Minako's lips. "I wake up early to meditate, study, work out and train before anyone wakes up. I prefer to be alone early in the morning."

Minako blinked. She didn't know Rei worked so hard. They were about to have a group meeting and a training session immediately after. That would be followed by class instruction and study group. Until dinner, they had no free time unless there was a ball that night.

"Mina? Are you okay?"

Blinking again, Minako nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Makoto walked, grinning, into the room. "Don't hurt yourself princess. We need you to be able to function."

"Good morning to you, too, Makoto."

"Thanks. Have fun last night with the master?"

Minako frowned. "What?"

Makoto looked at Rei and winked. Minako's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you not know that you slept with the queen of orgasm last night?"

Looking at Rei, Minako responded, "I had no idea."

Makoto took a seat next to Ami, who was checked out of the conversation. "Seriously? Rei's slept with-"

"Stop."

Makoto stopped speaking when she heard the ice in Rei's voice. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Minako looked between the two women. "What were you about to say?"

"She wasn't about to say a word."

Looking at Rei, Minako saw the seriousness there and decided she should drop the subject. For now.


End file.
